Zoids: Final Evolution
by Darkyrie
Summary: The Guardian Force is sent out stop whoever is hunting organoids. Unknown why it can't be good. Organoids all have abilities and when combined create an unstoppable force that no one is prepared for, possibly the end. Meeting two new characters changes the game as they both have something to deal with this threat even if they might not remember. *Takes place after Guardian Force


**AN: Hello new fandom! That's right (resisted urge for a 'write' pun) I am branching out into other fandoms to try my hand at. I've been meaning to get this up for a while but never got a chance until now. I hope this goes well over for me as Zoids is part of my childhood. This is what I see as a third season after Guardian Force. I hope I do it justice!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except one OC and Tomoe Mami owns the other.**

 **Chapter 1**

Drip.

.

.

Drip.

.

.

.

Drip.

Cold water dropped off the cavern spikes into the puddles below. The echoeing drops were the only comany to the splashes and footsteps that stepped through the caves. A man with dark green hair and bright eyes silently walked up to the rocks that covered the giant pod deep within caves. The luminous green light lit the surrounding wall. The light shinned brighter and a voice echoed throught the pod and bounced off and through the walls. The man kneeled before the voice.

"The previous sacrafice you brought has extended our time. You know your mission Dearil. Two of them will be there in the coming weeks. Out of all the ones out there we need them most." the voice said.

The green haired man, Dearil, nodded, and answered, "Yes sir."

"Good. Take Ambient with you. He should increase your power and sense the other forces we need."

Out from the shadows stepped out the blood red organoid. The red organoid growled as he glared at the man. Dearil only glared back at the organoid. He couldn't show fear, not that he had any, but this organoid unlike the others he studied would command to kill if told. He couldn't take any chances. Powers that were bestowed upon an organoid and their guardians were such prizes and he felt honored to be able to use one.

"Yes sir." Dearil said rising from his position and walking toward his zoid, the Geno Saurer. This powerful zoid would do for now until his own was complete. A new geno was in the making and soon would wreck havoc on Planet Zi. Zi would have no choice but to send exactly who he wanted right into their hands. After their fall, no one would be able to stop the meteor that would engulf the planet in destruction and death.

* * *

The base was currently being prepared to hold the first official Guardian Force meeting of the year. Since Hitlz's fall and the planet freed it had been rather quiet except with the occassional bandit and dealer. Now the planet's top Guardian Forces were coming to the north base within today and tomorrow to address a matter. The many of months of planet peace from one threat had ended. Apparently this threat was also on a need to know bases and only a handful of people on the planet knew about the threat.

Colonel Herman stood the hanger doors watching his men work before returning to communications and asking about the locations of his warriors. The stretagic side of him said bringing a possible target to a known place wouldn't be advised. However, he had no choice. Each part of the Guardian Force and at the top of the call list. Just when he was about to return in he heard the voices of three of his soliders off to the side.

"I don't understand anything about this Captain Force. I've never heard of anyone by that name." A solider said to another.

"I know what you mean. Force doesn't sound like anyone such as Captain Flyheight or Schubaltz. How do you even know he is able to lead or pilot a zoid?"

"I don't know. I've heard of Colonel Force before, but he died a few years back. As far as I know he wasn't married or had any kids. Really doubt a hard guy like him would."

"Is something the matter soliders? Herman asked as he walked up to his men. Each of them seeing their superior officers stood straight up and saluted.

"Colonel!"

"Sorry sir, permission to speak freely?" the first private asked and the Colonel granted it. "Some of the men are unsure about letting and taking commands from a officer we've never met."

Colonel nodded. It made sense. The Republic didn't know much about the captian. He had only met Captain Force a few times, but he was sure about something.

"You have nothing to reason most of the military is unaware of Captain Force is due to undercover duties during the war. I can and will vouch for Captain Force's extraordinary abilities to lead and pilot a zoid. Both the Republic and the Empire think highly of the captian. So please don't judge before meeting Captain Force." Herman explained.

"Right, my apologizes sir. We will take your word for the captain." the solider said saluting before they left to finished their assigned duties.

"Colonel Herman! We received word that Captain Force will arrive within the hour and Captain Flyheight will be another day at least," another officer said reporting in.

"Thank you solider," Herman replied.

The colonel took a deep breath and sighed. He hoped this was all worth it. Despite the problem at hand seemed meaningless to others, the good doctor and other opinionated people disagreed. He might as well go prepare his notes for tomorrow. He turned to see his friend and major running toward him.

"Colonel Herman!" Major O'Connell said running up to his superior. "We have an incoming zoid that will not identify itself!"

The blond man's eyes widen and immediately commanded, "Bring up the defenses and send out the first arms with you in command!" Herman ordered. "Do we have an identification on the zoid?"

"A Geno Saurer."

* * *

Dearil smiled maliciously as he saw the first defense squardron coming toward him on land and in the air. Pathetic. They were only coming to greet their deaths sooner than expected. No matter to him as they were all going to die anyway. It would be just like the last base he destroyed. In seconds with extreme prejudice. He wanted to paint the ground with their blood as red as Ambient's coloring. His need to kill probably was why the organoid put up with him.

He instantly charged the Charged Particle Gun. The blast decimated the forces in the air and over half on the ground. The soliders that risked their lives had never faced a zoid of those capabilities as there were few left on Zi. It was only a matter of seconds before O'Connell was the last man standing.

"And I thought a large base would be a challenge." Dearil mummbled as he extended the Geno Saurer's claw and latched onto the Command Wolf's leg ripping it out from underneath him and dragging him closer. Even though no one could see he smirked at the pathetic pilot and readied his guns. "Good-bye."

As the laser shot out toward cotpit a bright electric burst intercepted it and caused an explosion. Within the smoke a four legged zoid ran through and cut the wire of the extended claw freeing the Command Wolf and protecting the Major. Taking his chance the major moved back to safer distances.

"Who is that?" Dearil sneered as the head of the Geno Saurer turned toward the unknown zoid who entered the battle. The Geno Saurer roared at the zoid who only let out a growl in return.

Herman was preparing his own Shield Liger and thinking about the Gogulas as he listened on the radios of the battle he was about to enter. He needed to get out and help his men or they would all be slaughtered. He wouldn't allow that. Upon hearing Major O'Connell situation he willed his zoid to go fast only to arrive on the scene to witness his death. However, someone had different plans.

Looking at the zoid who had saved his man he felt relieved to see a familiar zoid. A Spark Liger stared down the Geno Saurer. The liger growled before firing a warning shot that struck near the Geno's feet.

"You won't get away with this." Herman said about to charge the zoid. However, before he take a step a roar stopped him and he looked over to Spark Liger that shook its head. Herman sighed. He didn't like this plan but he trusted the pilot. "Fine. Be careful. All remaining troops fall back base."

Turning on his shield he would protect those who attempted to return to the base. They would need serious help after this medical and repairs. After everyone left safely he retreated himself, but not without glancing back at the zoid about to engage in battle. As soon as he got the clear he would go back out to help.

"You're going to face me alone?" Dearil asked as he activated the Charged Particle Gun again. "I'd like to see you try."

The Spark Liger sounded like it chuckled before darting toward the charging beast. Seconds after sprinting the shield activated and the entire force field covered itself in electricity. The beam fired striking the shield. However, from a spectator's point of voice the beam didn't appear to be touching the shield at all. It appeared to be about a little less than a foot between the start of the beam and the shield.

The Liger type zoid charged through and rammed the Geno Saurer with the shield sending the electrical pulses through the zoid. Lowering the shield the liger used its teeth to take a bite out of the guns on the back crushing the barrel. The liger than bounced backward and fired electrical charges from its cannons.

The Geno Saurer roared and Dearil growled in frustration as he felt the electrical pulses surge through his body. He hated to admit it, but this battle was no use. He had nothing to fight this new liger with. He already lost one of his claws and his weapons were useless. Also his systems were telling him the sorry excuse for a Geno Saurer was about freeze up. He slammed his fist into the control panel and turned toward the cliff where Ambient lied and waited.

Ambient glared down at the battle. Pathetic. He couldn't believe he was supposed to help him, but even he admitted the other zoid out matched the idiot at the commands of the Geno Saurer. Overcome with a sensation his eyes flashed and launched himself. He entered the Geno Saurer.

The pilot inside the Spark Liger growled seeing that an organoid was in use. This would be bad especially if it was who they thought. However, instead of reacting they watched. The Geno Saurer didn't mutate or anything. It remained the same.

The Geno Saurer roared at the Spark Liger before activating the boosters and charging. The Spark Liger easily jumped out of the way and fired a shot that missed as the Geno Saurer only charged to make its escape back the other direction it came. A distraction to escape and the pilot took this as a win.

* * *

As soon as the Geno Saurer was determined to have left the area Herman was back out on the battlefield along with evacuation and medical teams. They needed to get the survivors out and get the help they needed.

"Major O'Connell, are you alright?" Colonel Herman asked.

"Yes sir. Thanks to that other zoid." O'Connell said as said zoid was making its way toward them. "May I ask who that is?"

"Why don't we see." Herman said knowing who was in the zoid.

Both he and O'Connell made their way toward the Spark Liger that slowly walked toward them. A few of the uninjured soliders also watched to see who had saved their lives. They stopped in front of the zoid and waited. The cotpit opened and a figure was seen standing. Said figured jumped down and landed on their feet before rising to salute the colonel.

"Captain Mariah Force reporting for duty sir." said the pilot of the Spark Liger and who just defeated a Geno Saurer.

A few whispers spread across the soliders. This was Captain Force? She was about five feet and six inches tall with brown hair kept up. The captain's blue eyes showed freedom and strength. By her facial markings no one could tell where she was from. They were red with a streak under her eye like a cut with another diamond like one under it with a dot in the middle. It almost looked like wings. Her uniform was dark blue and black. She was...definately a she. Everyone talked about the captian thinking she was a he. However, it was rare to see high ranked military officers being woman.

"Captain Force." Herman said saluting her. "It's good to see you and impecible timing."

"Glad to help sir." she answered.

"If I may ask." Herman nodded toward her zoid which wasn't what she had the last time he saw her.

"A gift from the good doctor. An upgraded version of a Shield Liger which modifications he or myself have made." Mariah explained. "The shield was my idea to have it emit electrons to disfuse any charged particles."

"You didn't seem too worried." O'Connell said rather sourly.

"Of course not." Mariah smirked. She then turned to her zoid before she whistled. The zoid glowed a dark blue color before a navy blue organoid with neon green eyes landed next to the caption. The organoid reminded Herman of Ambient, at least in facial features, except he had a more slimmer face and no back spines. Also his tail wasn't as deadly as his looked like a normal tail. The organoid looked to the captian and nuzzled his face in hers. She laughed before she said, "Navy always has by back."

"Ra." Navy, the organoid, agreed.

"I forgot you had an organoid." Herman said to himself louder than he realized. This made everything complicated now. Two possible targets.

"Sir I am aware of the situation and we are ready for any response." Mariah said hearing her commanding officers. She was aware upon hearing the initial reports and her and her partner were prepared to do what was needed.

"And the Guardian Force thanks you for that."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking. What is the meaning for tomorrow's agenda?" O'Connell asked.

Mariah nodded to Herman. He might as well tell the man. He was going to find out anyway and it was a matter of pinning down and protecting those in danger.

"As you are aware of the increase appearance of organoids in the past couple months." Herman started.

"I'm aware." O'Connell said remembering the briefing near the beginning of the year. During that time an energy surge spread all over Zi and since then there had been multiple sighting of organoids that were not the five they had on file. They were told not to engage them unless instructed or provoke. Most of them were feral and didn't like people. Despite the feral tendenices they had operatives watching them to make sure they were alright and maybe even attempt to tame them.

"Well it seems someone has been hunting them." Mariah answered seriously.

 **AN: That's chapter 1! Don't worry much more plot and characters are coming within the coming chapters! You'll also finds out more about the two OCs in this and their connections. For anyone who wants an accurate visual of Navy look up 'zoidsd fan organoids' in google and its that golden one with same eye color and the blade. I don't own the picture but it's amazing! Just imagine him navy blue colored and no blade on the tail. Anyway, I hope you liked it and will Review, Favorite, and Follow in the meantime! See you next chapter!**


End file.
